five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at The Bests
Five Nights at The Bests is a FNaF Fan-Game made by Lord Bowser. Formerly, it was a spin-off of the Five Nights at Rex's series. Story The game takes place in 2006. Sid The Sloth's Snackeria has been opened, with new and very popular animatronics. A Night Guard was hired. However, he must survive 5 nights with animatronics from 12 AM to 6 AM. Description Welcome to Sid The Sloth's Snackeria! We have crisps, chips, pizza, cola, burgers and more! There are new animatronics, which are a characters from famous animated movies for children, expect one. Your job as a night guard is to guard a location at night from 12 AM to 6 AM. Don't worry! Nothing can go wrong... Animatronics Sid The Sloth Sid is yellow and white animatronic-sloth, made of soft material, like animatronics from FNAF 1. He's a character from Ice Age movies (2002-2016). In the game, he looks same as in the movie. He has purple nose, green eyes and teeth, which looks same same as teeth of animatronics from FNAF 1. His four finger on the hands are in cream color and they looks like spikes. Sid has also three toes. Arms are thin, but hands and legs are thick. On the head, there are some black little hairs. Sid becomes active on Night 2. He moves from Show Stage trough Dining Room, Backstage, Parts & Service and he goes to hall, to enter the office. Then we must close the door and hold it, in order to animatronic will not enter the office. If we don't do that, then Sid will jumpscare us. From the Custom Night, night modes where Sid is active are listed as follows: * The Bests (also called 20/20/20/20) * Famous Three * Sloth's Night * Terror Night King Julien The Lemur King Julien is grey and white animatronic-lemur, made of soft material, like animatronics from FNAF 1. He's a character from Madagascar movies (2005-2012). In the game, he looks same as in the movie. He has black nose (on which there are small mustache, similar to that, which cats have), grey and in some places white or black fur, yellow eyes with black pupil and teeth, which looks same same as teeth of animatronics from FNAF 1. He has also on the head a medium size crown, which also looks same as in the movie. Julien's hands with four fingers and feet with four toes too are black. King Julien become active on Night 1. He moves from Show Stage trough Dining Room, Backstage, Parts & Service, Bathrooms (he hides in men's bathroom) and then he goes to the hall, to enter the office. As in case of other animatronics, we must to close the door and hold them. Julien will try then to open them. If he will succeed, then he will jumpscare Night Guard and kill him. From the Custom Night, night modes where King Julien is active are listed as follows: * The Bests (also called 20/20/20/20) * Famous Three * Sloth's Night * Terror Night Donkey Donkey is a grey animatronic-donkey, made of soft material, like animatronics from FNAF 1. He's a character from Shrek movies (2001-2019). In the game, he looks same as in the movie (like Sid and King Julien). He has four legs with black hooves, teeth, which looks same same as teeth of animatronics from FNAF 1, black mane (like horse and donkeys have), which grow from his head to his neck. His mouth is white and eyes are white with black pupil and brown iris. Donkey become active on Night 3. He moves from Show Stage trough Backstage, Parts & Service, Dining Room, Bathrooms (he hides in men's bathroom) and then he goes to the hall, to enter the office, but he does it very fast. As in case of other animatronics, we must to close the door and hold them. Donkey will try then to open them by kicking with hooves or head. If he will succeed, then he will jumpscare Night Guard and kill him. From the Custom Night, night modes where Donkey is active are listed as follows: * The Bests (also called 20/20/20/20) * Famous Three * Sloth's Night * Terror Night * Two Comedians Axel The Velociraptor Axel is blue animatronic-Velociraptor based on Ray The Velociraptor from FNAR, but Axel has a little different shape of the head, different eyes (they are orange with black vertical line) and he doesn't have a sickle claw on his feet, like a real life raptors did. He also wears a black hoodie and jeans. He become active on Night 1. He moves from Show Stage trough Backstage, Parts & Service, Dining Room, Bathrooms (he stands next to the bathrooms doors), and then he goes to the hall, to enter the office, but he does it a little faster, than other animatronics, but slower than Donkey. As in case of other animatronics, we must to close the door and hold them. Axel will try then to open them. If he will succeed, then he will jumpscare Night Guard and kill him. From the Custom Night, night modes where Axel is active are listed as follows: * The Bests (also called 20/20/20/20) * Sloth's Night * Terror Night * Two Comedians * Jurassic Night Hydra Hydra is animatronic based on Ennard from FNAF: SL and Creation from The Joy of Creation: Reborn. He's a mangled mix of Sid, King Julien, Donkey and Axel. He's a big animatronic. He has endoskeleton body, Axel's head and arms, two tails (Axel's and King Julien's), four heads of all animatronics from the game, two legs and Sid's arms. There are wires coming from some parts of the Hydra's body. The animatronic has four different voices, which belongs to all animatronics in the game. Hydra becomes active on Night 8. He can move in different routes, but he always will start in Parts & Service room. Mechanics Cameras As in previous games, we need to look on cameras, to know, where the animatronics are. Door One of the mechanics in the game are metal doors, which are on the left and right side of the Office. If some animatronic will appear in the doorway, the player must close left or right door, to make the robot leave. The doors, however, require power to be closed, which you need to save. You can also turn the light on in the doorway, to see, if any animatronic is in it. Nights Night 1 "Hello? Uh... Welcome to Sid The Sloth's Snackeria! I will tell you what you must to do, but first I'll tell you about location. There are 4 new animatronics. That's a sloth, lemur, donkey and a dinosaur. More precisely Velociraptor. First three of them are characters from famuos, animated movies for kids, but the fourth one is an original idea of the owners. Umm... I think, that animatronics may behave strange and want to kill you. But all you need to do is watch cameras on computer and... I don't know. Maybe hold the door or something. Remember, that animatronics are strong and you must be stronger, than they are. You will probably be tired, so don't hold door all the time. Umm... Not all animatronics will be active this night. Only Axel and King Julien. Anyway, I need to end this message. Good luck!" This is the easiest night in the game. Only Axel and King Julien are active. Night 2 "Hello? Ehh... Hi! You did survive Night 1! Now you're ready for Night 2. I have nothing interesting or new to tell you, but I think animatronics may behave more aggressive from night to night, so you must be very careful. Ok? Good. This night Sid will become active, so it will be harder to you. That's all... Good luck!" This night is easy, but slightly more difficult. All animatronics, expect Donkey are active. Night 3 "Hello? Uhh... Wow! Night 3! You did it! Well... Donkey will be active. Careful, he's fast. He has no arms, so he will try to enter your office by knocking the doors with his head or hooves... That's all." This night is medium. All animatronics are active. Night 4 "Hello? Umm... Congrats! Night 4! Nothing new to tell you... Oh wait! I remember now! After you ended previous night, animatronics weren't on the Show Stage. Personnel found them in Backstage, which was really weird. That's all I want to say! But now watch for the animatronics more often, ok? Good Night!" This night is hard. All animatronics will be more aggressive. Night 5 "Hello? Hi! Ehh... Listen. We had a little incident today. Animatronics behaved strangely. During the show, their heads were shaking! Kids got scared.. You must watch them carefully tonight! Alright... Good luck!" This night is hard. All animatronics become more active than before. After passing that night, we get the first star to the menu and there will be cutscene similar to FNAF. It shows a paycheck, above which is written "Good job, employee!" The paycheck says: Date: 12-6-2006 For: name is covered with a blood stain $: 120.00 dollars Memo: valued employee Concern: stain Night 6 This night is very hard. There's no phone call in this night. All animatronics are very aggressive. After passing that night, we get a second star to the menu. Night 7/Custom Night Custom Night is same as in the Five Nights at Freddy's games. In that night, we can customize animatronics' AI level. There are only 5 modes. Winning mode will give us one of the collectible plushies (except 20/20/20/20 mode, where we get a third star to the game menu and Jurassic Night mode, where we get a book "The Lost World of the Dinosaurs"). They appear on a desk in the office. Night 8 This night is different, than previous nights. We must survive with one animatronic - Hydra. He's a hybrid of all animatronics in the restaurant and harder enemy. He's fast and very strong. After passing this night, the custcene will go on. We go to the Parts & Service room. When we are there, the character's eyes will look at the box with documents. While he is going to take the box, the growl can be heard. The character will turn around - in the door will stand Hydra. He will immediately jumpscare the player and the cutscene ends. The menu will appear on the screen, with fourth star, which we get for passing the night. Extras Animatronics The player can view here images showing full animatronics' bodies with the info about them. Jumpscares Here the player can view all animatronics' jumpscares. Trivia * The game was formerly a spin-off of FNaR series. * Animatronics that appear in this game are not possessed by the souls of the murdered children. * Night 6, 7 and 8 are canonical. Category:Games